Eyes of the Tiger
by thenextcujo
Summary: re-working of The Animal Within: AnimorphsBuffy crossover chap 4 uploaded
1. Vampires?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from either Joss Whedon's or K.A Applegate's separate worlds.

            Timeline: Buffy slightly AU timeline, Buffy and Riley are dating and Dawn is around but not Glory. Animorphs, somewhere in the middle, say around book 30 or so.

I want to start by saying that this is a re working of my first attempt at an Animorphs/Buffy crossover. Though my first one was well received, I did get a lot of flak from a couple of people and I have decided I can do a better job with this fic. Also I have decided to leave SG1 out of this fic, which doesn't necessarily mean I won't do another one, but there will be no mention of them in this one. It's too much of a headache to try and explain why no one noticed the hundreds of planets inhabited by humans. Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 1 

            Buffy stuck her stake through the vamp, dusting him, then quickly spun around and landed a roundhouse kick on the second one who had sloppily tried to sneak up behind her. The vamp howled in pain, and Buffy used the opportunity to stake him too. She dusted herself off, then casually turned and walked out of the cemetery, completely oblivious to the red tailed hawk that was watching her from a nearby tree. The hawk watched her go with his fearsome gaze, then flapped his wings and swooped majestically from the tree and into the night sky.

~~~~~~~

            Tobias, the human hawk boy swooped low and landed majestically on a tree branch overlooking Ax's scoop. Hey Ax-man. Tobias greeted enthusiastically. The others will be here soon.

            What is so urgent, my friend? Ax asked in reply, 

            I don't want to tell the story twice. Tobias replied, So wait until everyone gets here, but trust me this is big, and I mean BIG.

            A few minutes later the rest of the Animorphs; Jake, Rachel, Cassie and Marco walked through the trees and emerged into the small clearing.

            "Okay Tobias what's the big deal calling us all out here today?" Marco complained. "I thought we were taking a few days off."

            Actually I was. Tobias replied. I took a little trip a couple of towns over, to a place called Sunnydale. This is what this is about. Tobias fluttered down from his tree branch and landed on a flat rock then began to pace back and forth, a very strange sight. Okay, I'm just gonna come out and ask this, do you guys believe in vampires?

            Marco snorted. "Yeah, my friend Seamus the leprechaun told me all about them, right before we went to look for his pot of gold."

            What is a vampire? Ax asked

            "Vampires are fictional monsters." Cassie explained. "They're dead people who come out at night to suck blood from the living. Since they're already dead, the only ways to kill them are a wooden stake through the heart, direct sunlight, or fire."

            "You forgot decapitation." Rachel said grinning.

            Okay so safe to say the answer to my question is no. Tobias decided. Well, there I was just cruising around over Sunnydale and what do I see? A vampire sucking on someone's neck.

            Marco raised an eyebrow. "Right. You sure it wasn't just some freaky couple getting their freak on?" As he finished he looked in Rachel's direction, who swatted him.

            See that's what I thought. Then this girl walked into the alley, couldn't have been more than 20. She fought with this guy, who had a really messed up face, then she stuck a wooden stake through his heart and he exploded into dust. Tobias explained.

            "Turned into dust?" Jake asked skeptically.

            "Tobias, did you eat a mouse with rabies or something?" Marco asked.

            I'm serious! Tobias said. Come on, we've seen weirder.

            "Can't deny that." Rachel decided.

            Just follow me back to Sunnydale. Tobias said. I'll show you.

            Everyone looked to Jake, who shrugged. "Well, it's all quiet on the Yeerk front as far as we can tell. Erek doesn't have any new information for us, I say why not."

            "Speaking of Erek, we should get in touch with him if we're going to be leaving town." Cassie added. "Plus he can tell us how heavy the Yeerk infestation is there."

            "Good idea." Jake said with a nod.

            Marco grinned. "Let's stay away until at least Thursday, then I don't have to take my math test."

~~~~~~~

            Twelve hours later a group of six owls flew silently over the relatively Yeerk free town of Sunnydale, or rather one of the several graveyards in Sunnydale.

            Jeez, this must be like the oldest town in the US. Cassie said looking at all the graves.

            Either that or like five hundred people die here every year. Rachel added.

            Let's just get this over with fast. Marco said. This place gives me the heebie jeebies.

            Aww, wittle baby Marco. Rachel mocked. You can turn into a five hundred pound gorilla but graveyards creep you out?

            Shut it Xena! Marco retorted.

            Guys! Tobias exclaimed. That's the girl I saw, just up the street there.

            Six sets of owl eyes fixed on a short pretty blonde girl walking outside a club called The Bronze. As the Animorphs watched, she rounded a corner, where a man was pinning a woman against the wall, seemingly sucking on her neck while he held his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

            Oh. My. God. Rachel said, looking at the scene.

            "Hey!" The blonde woman called from the entrance to the alley. "Snack times over."

            The man dropped the woman, who was on the verge of passing out, and stared with a deformed face at the new meal.

            What the hell is wrong with that dude's face? Marco asked.

            That is what a vampire looks like. Tobias replied.

            The vampire growled. "Slayer." It snarled.

            "Slayee." The girl replied, producing a stake from underneath her coat. The vampire ran at her, and the two of them began to fight at a pace that almost any human would not be able to keep up.

            Wow, she's unbelievable. Rachel commented. Look at how fast she moves!

            Quickly the girl gained the upper hand, then with a spin kick she disoriented the vampire enough to get in a stab with the stake. She plunged the stake into the vampire's chest. His eyes widened, then he turned black and exploded into a cloud of dust that was quickly scattered by the wind.

            No freakin' way did I just see that. Marco said, awestruck.

            That's what I thought too. Tobias said.

            Remarkable. Ax added.

            I can't believe I just saw that. Jake said. I mean, we fight alien slugs who take over peoples bodies, but vampires? Who knew?

            How does a dead body become reanimated? Ax wondered. Is it perhaps some kind of disease that mutates the host?

            I don't know, but maybe we should keep an eye on this. Jake decided.

~~~~~~~

Buffy looked at the pile of dust with a satisfied expression on her face, then she gave attention to the nagging feeling someone was watching her. Actually, she had been having it for a while now, but she pushed it away while she fought the vampire. Buffy turned to look around, but saw no one standing in or around the alley. Buffy looked up in time to catch a group of six owls close together leaving the scene. 'Since when do owls fly in groups?' Buffy thought. She shrugged, figuring she might want to mention it to Giles when she saw him next.  
  


End chap 1

Hope you guys liked the re-worked chapter. I know it hasn't changed all that much but it will change a lot more in the chapters to come, and I promise they will get longer. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review.****


	2. Hide and Seek

Thanks to Brutal2003, Kenra, Blackguard, slayer, MarieWalker and Gryphnwng for the reviews, the feedback is appreciated, especially since it's all very positive. Anyways, thanks again and on with the story!

Chapter 2

"Hey Giles, what does it mean when you see a flock of owls?" Buffy asked conversationally.

"I beg your pardon?" Giles replied.

"You know, owls." Buffy replied. "Fly at night, have big eyes and go 'hoot-hoot?'

"Yes I heard the owls part, but I've never heard of a flock of them before." Giles replied with a sigh. "I really have no idea if that has any significance, I'll have to consult my books."

Buffy shrugged. "Well let me know if you find anything." She walked out of Giles house and headed through the bright afternoon sun to the University of Sunnydale campus.

-------

Meanwhile in a small forest on the outskirts of town, the Animorphs were discussing the events from last night.

"I can't believe I never knew about vampires." Marco said.

"Well you did." Cassie replied. "Everyone has heard of them, but almost no one believes in them."

"It's the perfect cover really." Jake mused. "Perpetuate yourself as a myth, and then no one will believe it's real."

I think the real question is does this affect us? Tobias asked.

Marco gave him a pointed look. "You brought us here in the first place!"

I know I did, but that was just so you wouldn't think I was crazy. Tobias replied. My point is, does this help us in any way? We've got our hands full with the Yeerks, we can't start fighting vampires too."

"What about acquiring them?" Rachel asked. "They're a lot tougher to kill than any of our other morphs, even my elephant."

I do not think that it is possible. Ax replied. You need living cells to acquire from. Is a vampire truly alive? All eyes turned to Cassie.

"Don't look at me." She said with a shrug. "I have no idea."

"I bet that girl from last night did though." Jake said thoughtfully. "The vampire called her something."

"Slayer." Rachel said quietly. "She's the Slayer."

Everyone turned to look at Rachel, who sighed and began to speak. "When I was eleven this guy approached me on day on the way home from school. He told me I was a potential, which meant that I could be called as a Vampire Slayer."

"Which is what exactly?" Jake asked.

"Basically someone with super strength and speed who fights vampires and other things that go bump in the night." Rachel explained. "I'm pretty sure there's only one at any given time. This guy told me he was my Watcher, and that he was there to train me in case I was ever called. I thought he was a lunatic and ran away. He chased me across a street and some guy ran a red and hit him."

"I remember that, but that's not quite how you told the story." Jake said. "You said he was just crossing the street, not chasing you."

Rachel shrugged. "I guess I wasn't ready to tell anyone that part."

"So Rachel could have been a Slayer? Wow, that explains a lot." Marco joked.

"Too bad there's no explanation for why you're brain doesn't work." Rachel shot back.

Marco ignored her. "Okay so now we know what she is, but what we don't know is whether we can trust her." He pointed out. "We have no idea if she is a Controller."

I doubt it. Tobias said. She's still doing her job fighting vampires. Don't you think she'd be fighting us if she was a Controller?

Jake shook his head. "I doubt she is a Controller but we really can't take the chance. Ax? Tobias? The two of you are going to stay here and recon her starting tomorrow. Three days, you need to follow her absolutely everywhere; she can't be out of your sight for a second. Got it?"

Not a problem.

Yes, Prince Jake.

"Don't call me prince Ax."

Yes, Prince Jake.

Jake ran a hand though his hair and sighed. "The rest of us are going to head back, no need to give the Chee more trouble than we need to."

"Does this mean we aren't going to miss my math test?" Marco complained.

-------

"Buffy!" Buffy turned around and saw Willow making her way through the crowded cafeteria. The two of them sat down at a table near the back, and were joined by Riley and Tara.

"Hey all." Buffy greeted, giving Riley a quick kiss.

"So, anything interesting happen last night?" Riley asked. He had spent the night in the Initiative labs.

Buffy shrugged. "Nah, I only got two vamps. Ooh, I saw a flock of owls. Does that mean anything?"

"They're getting ready for the air show?" Riley joked.

Willow and Tara shared a look, but then shrugged. "Neither of us know any significance to that." Willow said. "But let me tell you about this cool spell we did!" She said, bubbling with pride and excitement. The group listened to Willow, blissfully unaware of the cockroach that was perched underneath the table, listening to every word. When they left the table, and headed outside, they were again unaware of the red-tailed hawk circling high overhead, watching them with its' fearsome gaze.

-------

Jake, Cassie, Marco and Rachel were at Cassie's barn, waiting for Erek to arrive. Though Tobias was not there to stand watch for them, Cassie's parents were gone so it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Hope Ax and Tobias are doing okay." Cassie said worriedly. "We shouldn't have left them there alone."

"The two of them can take care of themselves." Jake replied confidently. "Besides, we can't just leave the front. We need to be here."

"Actually it might not be a bad idea for you to head back there." Erek said, walking through the open barn doors. "Visser Three has taken an interest in some government project that's going on over there. Apparently the Yeerks have no one working on the project, but they heard it through the grapevine. The Visser knows it's no ordinary project, and he wants to know what's going on."

"Are the Yeerks moving into Sunnydale?" Marco asked.

Erek shook his head. "Not yet, the Visser is too focused on hunting you guys. I think they're trying to use their government connections to find out what's going on. What did you guys find anyway?"

"Get this," Rachel said, "vampires are real."

Erek smiled in response. "I know, I met a few during the Middle Ages."

Marco smacked his head. "Of course! We have a walking history book right here, why did we need to fly out to Sunnydale?"

"We wouldn't have found the Slayer otherwise." Jake pointed out.

"The Vampire Slayer?" Erek asked. "I thought that was just a myth, and keep in mind I've been around for a long time."

"She's real." Jake confirmed. "Don't really know how that affects us though. Even if she is super strong, you'd have to be pretty tough to go toe to toe with a Hork-Bajir."

"The Slayer is probably well versed in the list of demons that walk this planet." Erek pointed out. "If nothing else she could act as a guide to help you find new, more dangerous morphs."

"You mean there are more than just vampires?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Well, I've never seen any other than a vampire, but I've heard about other kinds." Erek replied. "Like I said she could act as a guide for you, let you know what's tough, and maybe keep you guys from getting killed."

"Well I guess we should head back there, if for no other reason then to find out what it is the Yeerks are looking for." Jake decided.

"And if we pick up some new, deadly morphs while we're there, then points for us." Rachel said with a grin.

Jake turned to Erek. "I don't know how long we're going to be out of town, are you sure you can-"

"Go man, don't worry we've got it covered." Erek said with a nod.

Marco rubbed his hands together. "Alright, looks I get out of that test after all."

-------

Hey Ax-man? Tobias asked from his vantage point of a couple hundred feet up.

Yes my friend? Ax answered from his similar vantage point a couple hundred yards away. Both had morphed owls and were circling the graveyard, keeping a close eye on Buffy as she patrolled.

Is it just me or is she about to walk into an ambush? Tobias asked.

I believe you are correct, Tobias. There are several vampires hidden behind graves or trees that she may not see. Ax replied.

I know Jake said to just observe but I have a feeling we're going to be needing to take a more active role. Tobias said.

We cannot let her see us Tobias. Prince Jake gave us orders. Ax countered.

Fine then stay up here, I'll help her myself. Even as he spoke Tobias was melting back into his similar hawk form. Tobias finished the morph losing only a little altitude and then dropped down and landed behind a mausoleum. I'm going Hork-Bajir. He informed Ax. Hopefully she'll just think I'm some other kind of monster or something. And then, hidden in the shadows, Tobias began to change.

-------

Buffy looked around and suddenly realized she'd screwed up. The vampire she'd been tracking led her back to his buddies, who were currently surrounding her. 'Stupid!' she berated herself mentally, meanwhile reaching into her coat and pulling out 'Mr. Pointy.'

"Now see here Slayer, we've had just about enough of you ruining our fun." A blonde vampire clearly trying to imitate Spike said in a confident voice.

Buffy shrugged. "Hey, what can I say, I just love to crash the vamp parties."

The vampire snorted and moved forward. "Looks like you crashed the wrong one." Before he had even gotten halfway through his intended blow, Buffy had staked him, turning him into a pile of dust. The other vampires, now more cautious, circled like a pack of wolves surrounding their prey.

Buffy did a quick count. One down, nineteen more to go. Buffy winced inwardly. She had fought this many before, but not without the element of surprise or, more importantly, her friends.

Suddenly a huge figure emerged from the shadows moving very quickly. In the blink of an eye, three vampires were decapitated. Standing behind the pile of dust was a demon like no other Buffy had ever seen. It towered over her by at least two feet and reminded her of a dinosaur. It had huge talon like feet, muscular legs and torso, and a head with a birdlike beak and sharp eyes on the end of a long, flexible neck. But what really made it look dangerous were the blades. Blades on the wrists, elbows, knees and even the head make this thing look like a walking lawn mower. Buffy simply looked at it in shock.

So did the vampires however, which proved to be a big mistake. Three more gawking vampires were quickly beheaded, and Buffy took the opportunity to spring into action, dusting three more before they really reacted.

The vampires were suddenly on the defensive, being attacked by a walking razor blade and a very pissed off Slayer, and were fighting a losing battle. Having lost half their numbers within the first minute, the remaining vampires either fought and were quickly beaten or chose to run. In the end, two vampires survived from the original twenty that had tried to ambush Buffy.

Buffy dusted her hands then turned to thank or possibly defend herself from her accomplice, but he was already gone, swallowed up by the shadows of the night.

End chap 2

Hope everyone liked the chapter. I decided after my first attempt that the Animorphs would probably take much longer before approaching a possible Controller, so it will take a little longer before they meet. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	3. Meet the Monster

**Thanks to Majin Gojira, Leevee of Team Socket, Serapis, Tanydwr, Gost Stalker, and Bunny-Butler for the reviews, the feedback is appreciated**

**Majin Gojira: 1. The blades, not claws, on a Hork Bajir are about a foot long, which would be sufficient to decapitate three people lined up shoulder to shoulder 2. A Hork Bajir usually stands about 7 to eight feet tall, larger than pretty much any man. 3. The Queller Demon was extra-terrestrial, but only lunar in origin. Since the moon already has a profound effect on Earth (tides, eclipses, werewolves) I'm not really going to consider that an alien.**

**Bunny-Butler: The Ellimist (Animorph version of the PTB) gave Tobias back his morphing abilities and even the ability to morph himself. The catch is if he wants to remain in the fight he must remain a hawk. If he reverts back to human, he will lose his morphing power forever. BTW, A hork Bajir is the Yeerk's shock troop. They stand 7 to 8 feet tall, and have foot long blades extending from their knees, wrists, elbows and even head. They also have huge bird like talons and powerful, clawed hands. They have a bird-like head on a long flexible neck and a long spiked tail. Pretty deadly looking, and they would be easy to mistake for a demon of some kind. I'll give a little more history when they meet.**

**Ghost Stalker: I might do that, but maybe as a stand alone not as a sequel.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

"You WHAT?!" Jake shouted angrily.

I morphed Hork Bajir and helped her out. Tobias replied defiantly. Jake I wasn't going to just float above and watch her die. It was dark and I got out of there right after I saved her, she didn't even have time to say thanks.

Jake sighed and leaned on the tree beside him. "I know you meant well Tobias, but we might have a problem. What if she's a Controller?"

She's not, man. Trust me.

"Okay even if she's not, what if one of her friends is?" Marco pointed out. "She starts blabbing about some big tall monster with blades and any Controller is going to put two and two together and realize what's going on."

"So what do we do now?" Cassie asked. "Should we risk trying to get in touch with her?"

Prince Jake, her circle of friends seems to be very exclusive. Ax added.

"Good, then we can kidnap all of them and hold them for three days." Rachel said.

Jake shook his head. "There's no way that would work. Just because someone hangs out with a select group of people doesn't mean no one will notice if they go missing."

So are we calling this off? Tobias asked.

"I don't see how we can." Jake answered. "It seems the Yeerks have taken interest in some kind of government operation here, which means this town just became our top priority. We need to learn more about what's going on here. I mean, what if these things can be made into Controllers?"

Cassie shuddered. "As if the Hork Bajir weren't bad enough."

Jake, I think we can through with this. Tobias said. I really don't think any of them are Controllers, after all Erek told us the town is pretty much Yeerk free. The Yeerk pool is too far a commute from Sunnydale.

"Ax?" Jake asked, "I want your opinion too. Can we go through with this, or do you think one of them is a Controller?"

I believe that Buffy Summers is not a Controller. Ax stated. A host as powerful as her would not be wasted on such an assignment as this, she would certainly be a shock troop. As for her friends, I am inclined to say they are also free of the Yeerks but I cannot say that for a fact.

"So do you think it's worth the risk?" Jake pressed.

I believe so, Prince Jake. We cannot allow the Yeerks to gain vampires or other such creatures as hosts.

Jake sighed. "Okay, we're going to do this but we have to be careful. I think we need to limit this to just Buffy."

She's very close with her friends Jake. Tobias replied. They're going to find out, I can tell. It might help her to trust us if we brought them in on it.

"Fine." Jake said grumpily. "We need to meet them in a secluded area, where we can contain them if one of them turns out to be a Controller. Any suggestions?"

"How about the burnt out high school?" Rachel asked. "Lots of places we could stage an ambush."

"Lot of places for them to stage one too." Marco replied. Rachel stuck out her tongue.

"No, the school should be fine. It's away from the road and no one goes there." Jake decided. "I guess we should do this during the day, otherwise she might think we're vampires or something. Ax and I will talk to her, Tobias flies cover and Marco, Rachel and Cassie play back up. We'll set the meeting up for 4:00 this afternoon."

"Yes sir, General sir!" Marco said, throwing a mock salute. Jake threw a clump of dirt at him.

Buffy awoke to a phone ringing on her night table. She picked up and groggily answered. "Hello?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"Buffy Summers?" A voice, belonging to a male teenager asked.

"Yes?" Buffy replied, confused at why a young kid would be calling her.

"We met last night, in the graveyard." The voice explained. "I helped you out of a bit of a tight spot."

Buffy stiffened. "You're that demon? How come you sound like a kid?"

"I'll explain everything to you." The voice replied. "I'd like to meet with you today. Buffy, I need your help."

"You want to meet?" Buffy echoed, still not sure what was going on.

"Yes, today at the destroyed high school. Bring your friends Willow, Giles and Xander if you want, but tell no one else."

"How do you know who my friends are?" Buffy asked, suddenly angry that the voice seemed to know so much about her."

"I'll explain everything." The voice replied patiently. "But not over the phone. Meet me at the old high school today at 4:00. Bring Willow, Giles and Xander if you like, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Not Riley, not even your sister."

Annoyed and looking for answers, Buffy sighed. "Fine, fine. I won't tell anyone. But I want some answers, seriously."

"You will get them, I promise." The connection went dead.

Buffy hung up and got up to get dressed, still annoyed and impatiently watching the clock.

On the other end, Tobias hung up the phone and headed back out towards the woods where the others were waiting. "Well?" Jake asked as Tobias crossed the road and walked into the cover of the trees.

"She's going to meet, but she seems a little mad that we know so much about her." Tobias replied expressionlessly. Though Tobias could now return to human form, his time spent as a hawk had robbed him of his natural ability to display emotion. As a result he ended up with an impressive poker face, and a stare that was a little unsettling.

"That not too surprising." Jake answered with a nod. He checked the watch he'd brought. "Well, we have a few hours to kill. Anyone want to go flying?"

Willow opened the door and walked into the dorm room that she and Buffy shared. "Hey." She greeted cheerily.

"Did you just get in?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded, bubbling with enthusiasm. "Yeah, Tara and I were doing some spells last night, by the time we were done the sun was almost coming up. How'd the slaying go?"

"Weird." Buffy replied. "We need to talk to Xander and Giles."

"What's up?" Willow asked. "Is there some new big bad in town? Do we need to crack out the books?"

"I don't think so." Buffy replied. "Last night, I got ambushed." Buffy explained. "I thought I was done for, there were like twenty vamps. But then this huge demon with all kinds of blades came in and helped me, then before I could even say thanks he was gone. I got a phone call this morning from some kind claiming he was the one who helped me. He wants to meet us at the high school today at 4:00."

"Is he some kind of werewolf or something?" Willow asked.

"I don't know if it was something like that, but I can say for sure that that thing was not a werewolf." Buffy replied. "It looked more like some kind of dinosaur."

"So should we get the gang together?" Willow asked.

"No, just Giles and Xander." Buffy replied. "He said he needed my help, and I guess I owe him since he kind of saved me last night. He also said not to tell anyone but you three, so don't tell this to anyone okay?"

Willow nodded. "Well, let's get over to Giles' then. I'll tell Xander to meet us there."

Xander opened the door and walked into Giles carrying a box of donuts. "Morning sugar express has arrived." He proclaimed.

"Ooh, right on time too." Buffy said, opening the box and grabbing a jelly donut.

"So what is so urgent, Buffy?" Giles asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Okay, so I'm on patrol last night, and I guess I was being a little careless." Buffy confessed. "Anyway I sort of got ambushed, by maybe twenty vampires."

Giles looked simultaneously concerned and proud. "Buffy, you should know not to get complacent. However, very good job getting out of a situation like that."

"Well, I had some help." Buffy replied. "This huge bladed demon showed up and decapitated a few vamps, even the odds a little. Then before I could either say thanks or hit it, it was gone."

"A huge bladed demon?" Giles asked. "Can you be a little more specific."

Buffy shrugged. "It was dark, and he was moving pretty quick so I didn't get a good look. It looked maybe seven or eight feet tall and had blades on at least its' wrists, elbows and head. Maybe on it's legs too. I think it had a tail, and big dinosaur feet."

"Now that sounds like something you wouldn't want to run into in an alley." Xander commented.

"That's not even the weirdest part." Buffy continued. "This morning I got a phone call from some kid claiming he was the one who helped me out last night."

"I thought it may be something like a werewolf." Willow added. "Except a weredemon or something."

"Anyway he wants to meet at the old high school today, he says he needs my help. Also, he seems to know a lot about me. He knew all of you guys by name, and insisted that I only tell you guys about this." Buffy finished.

"How could he know our names?" Willow asked. "Maybe this is someone we went to school with?"

"He'd have to be a freshman." Buffy replied. "He sounded too young to have graduated.

"Maybe he tapped our phones." Xander suggested. "Or bugged one of our rooms."

"Why would anyone do that?" Giles asked.

"Maybe he's on the run from the Initiative." Willow suggested.

"God I hope not." Buffy replied. "Anyway, I owe him at least a little, he did save me last night. I'm going to meet, but you guys don't have to if you don't want to." She assured them. "Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Oh come on Buff what kind of friends would we be if we let you go in without back up?" Xander asked.

"I am intrigued to see what is going on." Giles added.

"I want to see if I'm right." Willow added.

"Okay, so we meet him at the high school at 4:00." Buffy finished. Inwardly, she hoped she had made the right call, but just in case she decided she might want to bring a weapon or two.

**End chap 3**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, look for the next one soon. And for those of you waiting for another chapter of The War to End All Wars, don't worry I promise it will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Introductions

**Thanks to Leevee of Team Socket, Dur'id the Druid, MarieWalker, Bunny-Butler, Matt and J. Jennings for their reviews. So far this story seems to be going a little better, I hope you like this next chapter because it's just sort of to fill everyone in on what the Animorphs are mostly.**

**Dur'id the Druid: Sort of. This is slighty AU, because in this version there was no Adam, so the Initiative was around at the same time as Dawn. Glory is also not around.**

**Bunny-Butler: I did a bad job explaining the Tobias thing. What I meant was that he can become human, but if he chooses to remain in that form he will be out of the fight, because he'll never get his morphing power back.**

**Chapter 4**

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles approached the burnt out husk that had once been the high school, one that held so many memories, both good and bad, for all of them. Most of the walls, though blackened and charred, had survived the explosion, making for a basically large roofless structure that was littered with debris. Once they entered the school, they were out of sight of the road, and for that matter any direction other than straight up. Buffy looked up and saw a lone hawk circling overhead, gliding on the strong thermals that the building and tarmac around it produced.

"Is it just me, or does this reek of a trap?" Xander asked as they entered the hallway that led to the burnt out cafeteria.

Buffy nodded. "If it wasn't day out I'd expect a dozen vamps to jump out from the next corner."

Something did step around the corner, but it caught even Buffy by surprise. Through all the demons and vampires she had slayed, she had never seen anything like the pair that rounded the corner and stood before them. The first creature was something Buffy had seen before, at the zoo in Los Angeles. Standing in front of her was a full-grown Siberian Tiger. That alone shocked her, but what really knocked her off her feet, figuratively of course, was what came next.

Giles, Xander and Willow collectively gasped as the creature came into sight. No one had seen anything like it, either in a book or in real life. Standing before them was a blue creature, which Buffy immediately realized was not a demon. Because of its' blue fur, centaur like form and wicked scythe-like tail it could have easily been mistaken for one, but Buffy could immediately tell that this creature wished them no ill will, a trait pretty much standard to demons with only a couple of exceptions. No this creature was peaceful by nature, Buffy could tell just by looking in it's green eyes, two of four were mounted on flexible stalks atop its' head, Buffy was surprised to find.

Despite its' friendliness, the creature scanned all of their faces carefully, watching their reaction.

I do not believe any of them are Yeerks, Prince Jake. Ax said privately to Jake. Most would not have such control upon seeing me.

Good to know. Jake replied. But we still have to be careful. Anything suspicious and we take them down right away. Got that you three?

Got it. Rachel, Cassie and Marco replied in unison from behind the hall wall. Should Jake call for help, a grizzly bear would break through the charred wall followed by a large gorilla and a wolf.

I'm sorry for all the cloak and dagger. A voice said in the Scoobies' heads. But we can't risk giving ourselves away. To be honest Buffy we have been following you for the last few days just to be sure.

"Who said that?" Xander demanded, whirling around.

I did. the voice said again. Over here, the big orange and black kitty cat.

"Is a tiger talking to us telepathically?" Giles asked.

"Seems like it." Buffy replied, tensing a little as she watched the movements of the big cat.

"Good lord."

My name is Jake. The tiger continued. I'm here for your help.

"You're not the one who saved me last night." Buffy said.

No, that was me. Another voice in their heads said as a hawk swooped down and landed on top of one of the ceiling-less walls. Hi. I'm Tobias. And we're all clear Jake. He added.

And I am Aximili Esgarrouth Isthil. Another voice said, presumably coming from the centaur-like creature. However, you may call me Ax.

"What the hell is going on?!" Buffy demanded. "Why am I talking to a tiger and a hawk and a, well, to be honest I'm not sure what you are."

He's an alien. Jake replied calmly.

"An alien?" Willow asked, going a little pale. "As in from another planet?"

That is correct, Willow. Ax replied.

"I'll ask again." Buffy said, getting annoyed. "What the hell is going on?"

Like I told you Buffy, we need your help. Jake said. What I'm going to tell you may sound unbelievable, but I swear it is the truth. Aliens are invading the Earth.

Buffy and the others eyes him skeptically. "Did a talking tiger just tell us aliens were invading the Earth?" Xander asked in disbelief. "I knew we led weird lives, but this is just full blown insanity!"

Buffy nodded her consent. "Way past the edge of the weird-o-meter here. Look Jake, I've seen a lot of things in my time but I gotta say this isn't real convincing."

Jake sighed in their heads. What do we do? he asked privately to his team. She's right, no one is gonna believe this. I think we need a little more proof.

You better not be talking about demorphing, man. Marco warned. It's way, WAY too risky. If one of them is a Controller we're all dead.

Not if we get him first. Rachel replied. Go for it Jake, we have your back.

Listen, I'm going to show you something that will convince you a little more. Jake told the Scoobies. But if I do, then we have to work something out. I need to watch all of you for three days after this. Except for Buffy none of you can step out of my sight for the next three days, not for one second. Got it?

Giles, Willow and Xander looked at each other, then at Buffy. "It would be possible for us all to stay at my house." Giles said.

"Guys they're gonna cage you not me." Buffy said. "I won't tell you what to do."

Xander shrugged. "I guess I can spare the time."

"Buffy you can bring me my homework right?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded, then turned to Jake.

Okay then here goes. Jake proclaimed. I want to warn you what you're going to watch is disturbing, like seriously disturbing. So please don't try to attack me or something. I promise it's safe.

The group looked at each other warily, then nodded. When they turned back, the tiger began to change. First, he started to shrink. The massive muscles that made the tiger such a powerful animal started to shrink. The tail shrunk and disappeared into spine. With a crunch that earned a couple of grimaces from the Scoobies the knee joints in the tiger's hind legs switched around to that of a biped. Slowly the tiger's fur faded, shrinking back to reveal pink skin. The powerful claws melted back into human fingernails, and the fangs melted back into human teeth.

After a minute or two the grotesque process was complete, and standing before them where a full grown Siberian tiger was a moment ago was a teenager in a ratty t-shirt and bike shorts, maybe sixteen years old, though to Buffy the look in his eyes was one of someone much older. In fact his eyes reminded her of her own, and those of her friends. Jake had seen battle and he had seen death, Buffy realized.

"You're human?" Willow asked. "Are you like some kind of werewolf?"

"Uhh, no." Jake replied. " A couple of years ago me and my friends Rachel, Marco, Cassie and Tobias were walking home from the mall one night. We decided to take a detour through a abandoned construction site." He chuckled. "It was funny, at the time we were more worried about ax murderers than anything else. Anyway Tobias, who was looking up, saw a light moving towards us. A few moments later an alien spaceship crash-landed right near us. Ax's brother, Elfangor, was the pilot. He was a great war hero and a great man, but his race, the Andalites, were losing the battle. He knew it may be years before the Andalites arrived to save us, so he gave us the power to defend ourselves, a bit of power to fight back with. Elfangor gave us the power to morph, to become any animal we touch. That is our only weapon, just us against the entire Yeerk empire."

"What are these Yeerks?" Buffy asked. "How come I haven't seen anything about an invasion on the news?"

"The Yeerks don't work like that." Jake explained. "In their natural form, Yeerks are nothing but big, gross slugs like four inches long. But Yeerks have an awful ability. They fatten out their slimy little bodies and crawl in through your ear, then they wrap themselves around your brain, and they take control. You become nothing more than a puppet to the little slug's will. He can read your memories like an open book, and while you watch he takes over your life. That's why you haven't heard about them, this invasion isn't out in the open. Slowly the Yeerks are infiltrating us, taking more and more humans as hosts every day. Your teacher, your mailman, your brother, any of them could be a Controller. They've already enslaved plenty of other races."

What you saw last night wasn't a demon, Buffy. Tobias said. It was an alien, a Hork-Bajir. The Yeerks have enslaved all of them, they use them as shock troops.

"We fight them, and as far as I know we're the only ones." Jake said. "My friends and I are the only ones standing between the Yeerks and this world, we're the Animorphs."

"What about the Andalites?" Buffy asked.

My people are technologically superior to the Yeerks, and we will defeat them. Ax replied. But they have vast numbers, and the Andalite fleet is spread thin, too thin I'm afraid. They will not arrive here for some time.

"So what makes us so special?" Buffy asked. "I mean, if you've been following me you know I'm the Slayer but you also know I have my own work to do here."

"I don't want you to quit what you're doing." Jake said. "I realize you've got your own battle to fight, and all I want is for you to help us up our firepower a little. We need to acquire some demons."

"You want to morph demons?" Willow asked.

It made sense, Buffy thought. Not much out there more powerful than some of the demons she had faced.

"Before we do that though I'm afraid we have to watch your friends for three days." Jake said.

"Yeah, why is that?" Xander asked. "Because I have to say I'm not thrilled at using up my sick days."

"Yeerks need to return to the Yeerk pool every three days to feed." Jake explained. "If we watch you for three days then we will know that none of you are Controllers, and if any of you are the Yeerk in your head will starve."

"You can trust them." Buffy said. "None of them are Controllers."

Jake gave her a wry smile. "I knew no one I knew was a Controller either, until I found out my brother was one. They are way too good at passing themselves off as human for me to take your word. Just walk back to Mr. Giles house, if that is where you want this to happen. I'll walk with you and my friends will follow me in the air."

Soon after Buffy, Xander, Giles and Willow emerged from the burnt down school with Jake beside them and a group of birds above them. Buffy allowed Willow, Giles and Xander to pull ahead a little then looked over to talk to Jake warrior to warrior. "So Jake, how old are you?"

Jake gave her a pained smile. "Fifteen."

Buffy's gut wrenched. "So you started fighting when…"

"We started fighting the Yeerks two years ago, when we were thirteen." Jake replied.

God, Buffy thought, even I was older than that. "I know what it's like." She said sympathetically.

Jake shook his head. "No you don't, but thanks for the sympathy."

"What do you mean no I don't?" Buffy asked, a little insulted. "I've been killing demons and vampires since I was fifteen."

"Buffy, at least you don't have to be quite as secretive. Your mom knows you're the Slayer, so does and sister, and your friends for that matter. I live in a house with my enemy. If anyone finds out, we're dead, just like that." Jake snapped his fingers. "No time to run, no time to morph, nothing. We're in way over our heads against an enemy that wouldn't even have to flinch to crush us. The only reason we've survived this long is because the Yeerk leader thinks we're Andalite Bandits. Again, I'm not trying to say what we do is tougher or anything, I'm sure you've seen lots of terrible battles, maybe lost people close to you or even had to order a friend to his death, but you still don't know what it's like for us, and I pray to god no one else ever does."

Buffy nodded, understanding his meaning. True, she had faced lots of big bads over the years but none of them could destroy her without any effort at all, and she never had to worry about being super secretive, she just didn't make it public knowledge that she was the Slayer.

The group approached Giles house and entered. Jake immediately went to the closest window and opened in, and one by one five assorted birds of prey flew through it, then got out of sight of the street and began to demorph.

Buffy felt her stomach turn. Jake wasn't kidding, morphing was a really disturbing process. With the exception of one of the birds, an osprey that was turning into a short black girl, the others were like some horrible science experiment gone terribly wrong. Morphing didn't seem to have any discernable order, parts just seemed to randomly shift and melt into other parts. The result was humans with huge bird feet, or a beak. Only one of them was changing in any kind of order. She had grown first, and then allowed most of the changes to happen at the same time making for a smoother transition. The last thing she kept were the now huge osprey wings, which she spread wide before changing them into arms again.

Now the room was inhabited by the Scoobies, four humans, one Andalite, and a hawk. Wait a second. "Hey Tobias, why aren't you demorphing?" Buffy asked.

I am demorphed. Tobias replied simply.

"There's a catch with the morphing power." Jake explained. "Stay in a morph for more than two hours, you stay in that morph forever."

On our first mission I got caught behind enemy lines. Tobias explained. I got out, but not in two hours.

"But you became that alien thing." Buffy pointed out.

"We've had some, 'help' if you could call it that, by a higher up being." A shorter kind with dark hair said sarcastically. "I'm Marco by the way."

"I'm Rachel." Said one of the girls, a tall blonde who, despite looking very pretty, carried a confident air similar to the one Buffy displayed.

"Cassie." Said the shorter black skinned girl.

Buffy turned back to the hawk that was perched on the back of a chair. "So you're a hawk, but you can morph?"

Basically the Ellimist, that's the higher being, offered me a choice. He gave me back my power, and even twisted time so I can morph myself, but if I want to stay in the fight, I have to stay a hawk. Tobias explained. I have to say, I wouldn't mind giving that guy a punch or two.

Buffy noticed that Rachel was watching Tobias with an expression of sorrow.

Marco clapped his hands together. "Alright, so lockdown for the next three days. Anyone up for a game of monopoly?"

**End chap 4**

**Well, hope you guys liked the chapter, and for anyone who didn't know much about the Animorphs I hope that explained it a little better. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	5. House arrest

Thanks to Brutal 2003, J. Jennings, Tanydwr, The Uber Geek, Nighthawk, and Bunny Butler for the reviews. I always appreciate the feedback, good or bad.

Brutal 2003: Hadn't thought about that. Could be a possibility, except that wasn't that really just a trap to implant her with Jasmine?

Tanydwr: Not sure about Rachel becoming a Slayer, although she certainly has the personality for it.

The Uber Geek: I have actually thought about both your ideas. To me The First and Crayak seem almost exactly the same, but the Ellimist seems to like meddling more than the PTB. As for Dawn/Animorph, I was thinking Marco was the logical choice, as he is basically a younger Xander, who Dawn has a crush on already. But if you have different ideas, I'd love to hear them.

Bunny-Butler: Actually I have a way to make that work, just not in this story

Anyway, that's all I have to say so on with the story!

Chapter 5

            "Okay, here's how it's going to work." Jake said, eyeing Giles, Willow and Xander with his command face on. "You are all under 72 hour guard. One of us will be present with you at all times. If you have to go to the bathroom one of us will stand with out back turned to the open door, yes I said open door. The three of you will have to sleep in the same area so we can take shifts watching you."

            "Isn't this just a tad extreme?" Giles asked.

            "Intense paranoia is one of the things that has kept us alive this long." Marco countered.

            "You have to understand that if word of this gets out to the Yeerks, we will be dead or worse so fast it will make your head spin." Jake added. "And then that's it for planet Earth, right now we're the first and only line of defense. So yes we will be extreme."

            "I understand." Giles said resignedly.

            "Buffy you can visit all you want, but while you're here we guard you too." Jake said, turning to the Slayer. "And like I said, no one but you knows about this. Not your boyfriend, or your sister or your mom. Make up a cover story, whatever."

            "I don't like this." Buffy said. "You're holding all the cards."

            "I'm not asking you to like it I'm asking you to go along with it for three days." Jake snapped.

            "What reason do we have to trust you?" Xander asked. "So Buffy helps you acquire some powerful demons, great. She risks her life, we get treated like hostages and what do we get out of the deal?"

            "You get taken into the fold." Jake replied.

            "What?" Xander asked.

            "We'll bring you up to date on how deep the Yeerk infiltration goes, how to recognize their infestation sites and how to identify Controllers." Cassie explained. "We'll teach you how to avoid them, how to avoid getting infested."

            "That's it?" Xander asked. "Doesn't sound like a great deal."

            "You get to sit on the sidelines in a battle that involves all of humanity." Marco said. "There is no one else on the planet, on the PLANET, who has been given this opportunity."

            Everyone else on the planet is involved whether they like it or not. Tobias added. You're being given more than anyone else, a choice.

            Giles smiled diplomatically. "And it's not that we don't appreciate it, but seeking out powerful demons is a dangerous practice and-"

            "Trust me we will take every precaution we can and we'll follow Buffy's orders." Jake interrupted. "You have my word."

            Giles nodded. "Those were my real concerns."

            "We know that Buffy is the expert in this field so we'll follow whatever she says without question." Jake replied. "One more thing, is there any oatmeal in the house?"

            "Erm, I think so." Giles replied, perplexed. "Why?"

            "Throw it outside." Jake ordered. "All of it."

            "What could we possibly do with oatmeal?" Willow asked nervously.

            Oatmeal has chemicals that can keep a Yeerk alive indefinitely. Ax explained. However prolonged use can cause insanity.

            Jake and Giles moved into the kitchen and started browsing through all the shelves. Jake noted that the house had several crosses, and within a couple of the cupboards he found not cooking supplies but stakes, axes, and other such weapons. The two of them quickly grabbed all the oatmeal out of the shelves and gathered them into a trash bag, then Jake dumped it out the back window into the backyard. The two walked back into the living room. "Ax?" Jake asked. "Keep track. 72 hours starts now."

            Yes Prince Jake. Ax replied.

            "What's with the whole prince thing?" Buffy asked with an amused smile.

            "Andalite leaders are called princes, and since Jake is our leader…" Cassie trailed off and Marco snickered.

            "Well I have to get going. What should I tell everyone?" Buffy asked.

            "Tell them we're quarantined." Willow said. "It's perfect, no one will wonder where we are and no one will want to come visit us."

            "Right, good, great." Buffy said, then she turned to leave. She stopped right before the door. "Ooh, what are you quarantined with?"

            "Something nasty." Marco suggested. "Say Anthrax or something."

            Rachel cast him a sideways glance. "Anthrax? Who the hell is going to believe that?"

            "Okay Miss Perfect you think of something else that has an incubation period of a few days." Marco shot back. "The only other one I can think of is Ebola."

            "How about influenza?" Cassie suggested.

            "Isn't that just the flu?" Willow asked.

            "Yeah but it sounds serious and it is contagious." Cassie replied

            "It does sound a little more feasible than Anthrax or Ebola." Giles added.

            "Fine, influenza." Buffy nodded. "See you guys tomorrow." She turned and walked out the door.

            I'm gonna grab a bite. Tobias said. I'll be back in a little while. Tobias flapped out the open window and into the afternoon sky.

            "When he says grab a bite, does he mean what I think?" Willow asked, paling slightly.

            Jake nodded. "He lives like a hawk in every aspect."

            "What am I missing?" Xander asked.

            "Tobias eats mice." Marco said bluntly.

            "Oh. Ewww." Xander grimaced.

----------

            Anya looked up as the bell on the door of the Magic Box jingled. "Welcome valued customer, oh, it's just you. Hi Buffy." She said disappointedly.

            "Thanks for the enthusiastic welcome." Buffy said sarcastically. "I just came to tell you that you'll be in charge of the shop for a few days. Giles, Willow and Xander are quarantined with influenza."

            Anya narrowed her eyes. "What? They all have it?"

            Buffy shrugged. "I guess. Maybe they ate something bad."

            "Well will Xander be all right?" Anya asked. "Can I see him?"

            "No that's why they're quarantined. They're all at Giles house and they can come out after three days." Buffy said. "If you really want to talk to him you can call him, but all three of them are kind of bedridden."

            "Why wouldn't they all just go home?" Anya asked suspiciously.

            "I guess they didn't want to risk giving it to their families." Buffy said exasperatedly. "Jeez, I thought you'd be happy. You're in charge for the next three days."

            Anya seemed to brighten a bit at that. "Okay fine, I'll call Xander later tonight. Now get out, unless you're going to buy something."

            Buffy turned and walked out the door, rolling her eyes at the ex-demon's behaviour.

----------

            Marco flopped onto the couch. "How can you not even have a computer?" he complained. "What is this, the nineteenth century?"

            "You'd think it looking at his car." Xander muttered.

            "The Citroen is perfectly serviceable." Giles replied exasperatedly. "Americans." He muttered.

            Before anyone could say another word the door flew open and a figure covered in a large blanket ran through. Spike through the blanket off and shut the door. "Sorry to just barge in Watcher, but I was hoping you might, you might…" Spike trailed off as he looked at the group assembled in front of him.

            "Ax." Jake said seriously. Ax immediately bounded over the chair in front of him and snapped his tail blade to just an inch away from Spike's throat.

            "Hey, easy mate." Spike said, raising his hands. "No need to be chopping heads here."

            Giles sighed. "That's Spike, he's no threat."

            "No threat?" Marco sputtered. "He could be a Controller!"

            "I know for a fact he isn't." Giles replied.

            "How can you possibly be sure?" Jake asked.

            "He can't be a Controller because he's a vampire." Giles finished.

            "And a fangless one at that." Spike added. "Now can you please call off your centaur-type demon?"

            I am no demon! Ax said indignantly.

            "Right. Whatever you are, please get your tail away from my throat." Spike replied, then stopped. "Hey, how did you say that without a mouth?"

            "Ax." Jake said reluctantly. Ax immediately withdrew his tail and let Spike pass. He sat down in one of the chairs in Giles' living room and looked around.

            "So, what's going on?" He asked. "Why are there four kids with no shoes and a big centaur type thing in your house?"

            "Spike?" Giles asked. "Would it be possible for you to just walk out the door right now and forget you saw any of this?"

            "Mmm, don't think so." Spike replied. "See, if there's one thing I enjoy it's annoying the three of you, especially you Watcher. And I can tell that by doing the exact opposite of what you just asked, I can annoy you quite a bit."

            "We can't let him leave anyway." Jake said. "He could still be a Controller."

            No. Ax said. A Yeerk cannot survive for long inside a dead being.

            "What the bloody hell are you all talking about?" Spike asked.

            Jake turned very serious and looked at Giles. "Look, I'm in a bit of a bind here." He said. "First of all, I'm a little surprised that you of all people would let a vampire into your house, and secondly how do I know he can be trusted?"

            "He can't." Xander said.

"Then we need to make sure he can't talk." Said Rachel.

"Great idea!" Xander said happily. "Ax, you can go ahead and kill him now."

"Hey hey, let's not get all geared up for a game of kill the Spike!" Spike said. "I can be trusted."

"No you can't." Willow said.

"Fine maybe I can't." Spike said. "But we can cut a deal. Remember when I helped Giles? He paid me and I helped him, I kept my word."

"Why pay him when we can just kill him?" Xander pointed out. "I'll get a stake."

            "Just try it whelp." Spike growled.

            "Or you'll what? Run away?" Xander mocked.

            "That's quite enough." Giles said, rubbing his glasses.

            Jake turned to Spike. "Spike, we need your word that nothing you hear in this room goes beyond the walls."

            Spike looked and Jake and laughed. "You're what, fifteen? Who are you to be giving commands?"

            "Spike you'd do well to listen to him." Giles replied. "He make not look dangerous, but I assure you he can follow through on any threat he makes."

            Spike sighed. "All right cross my undead heart. Nothing I hear will be repeated to anyone outside this room."

            "Except Buffy." Willow added. "She knows."

            "She knows what?" Spike asked exasperatedly. "Enough with the bloody cloak and dagger already, just tell me what is going on!"

            "Fine, here are the facts." Jake replied. "Aliens exist. Ax is one, called an Andalite. But the Andalites aren't the problem. The problem is the Yeerks, a race of slug-like creatures that are in the process of invading our planet. Yeerks are parasites; they crawl into your head through your ear and take over your brain. You become their slave. They've already done this to more than a dozen different alien races and are here in force. My friends and I are the only ones on the whole planet who fight them. We have the ability to morph into any animal we touch a power that Ax's brother gave us before he died."

            Spike looked back at Jake. "Serious?"

            Jake nodded.

            "So the rumours are true!" Spike said.

            "Rumours?" Cassie asked.

            "There have been rumours in the demon community over the last few months." Spike replied. "Pretty vague, just rumours something big was going down and no one knew who or what was doing it. Just stuff about underground caverns and demons that no one had ever seen before."

            "You didn't tell us?" Xander asked.

            Spike waved a hand dismissively. "You ever hear the kind of rumours that float around a bar full of drunk demons? This is like a ghost story, an urban legend. Besides, you're forgetting that I don't really like you that much."

            "Likewise." Xander replied.

            "Demons have bars?" Marco asked. "This opens my eyes to a whole new level of bar jokes."

            Jake looked at Spike seriously. "Look, Spike, I need you to keep your word. I don't know what your deal is with humans but you need to not interfere here. If we get found out it's bad for all of us, even you."

            "Relax mate, I'm on your side. See, I have this chip in my head that makes sure I can't hurt humans." Spike explained. "But demons and aliens, those I can still hurt. If it means I can get into a good fight once and a while, I'll keep my mouth shut. You have my word."

            Xander snorted. "For whatever that's worth."

----------

            Maggie Walsh walked into her office at the Initiative to find her pentagon liaison waiting for her. "Charles." She said, "I thought you weren't here until tomorrow."

            Charles Hartley smiled back in return. "Hey Maggie. My flight got cancelled so I took an earlier one. Hey, I brought you a little gift." Charles lifted a small box onto the desk and motioned for Maggie to come over. She did and peered inside, seeing nothing but yellow sludge. "What is it?" She asked.

            Charles grabbed her head and forced it down. She struggled and yelped as she felt something cold and slimy touch, and then start to enter, her ear. Slowly she stopped struggling and then Charles released her. Sub Visser fifty four stood up and smiled at her accomplice. "Excellent job, Essak five three four. The Visser will be pleased."

End chap 5

Hope you guys liked the chapter. I wasn't quite sure what to do with Spike but I think this worked well. Anyway, I would love to hear any feedback good or bad so thanks for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
